


When Dark Meets Light

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby is Also Trying His Best, Gen, Mando Is Trying His Best, Mando is a Good Dad, The Force, dark side of the force, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: The Child is acting strange.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 486





	When Dark Meets Light

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot who gave me this idea but they're an awesome person cause they commented on my last two fics thanks man
> 
> also, you really think i know how to write? haha im just guessing as a i go
> 
> i have no idea what i'm doing

Chila feels the change in the Force instantly. It had been silent, still, with no one but herself filling its void, when the sudden brightness that blinded her nearly forced her from the meditation she’d been sitting in. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, the Force singing around her with the Light as a new presence enters Ithor’s atmosphere.

The presence is so bright, so uncontrolled and untapped, so… powerful. It brushed unknowingly at her own presence, curious, as though the user had never run into another with their shared ability. A child. She could tell. Only a child could be so untrained, so unsure of itself with this power. She reaches back out to the presence, wanting to find the user, to bring them under her wing. She would no longer be alone. She could have a pupil, an apprentice, and they could defeat that foolish Skywalker and take the galaxy as their own! The idea makes her smile, hands curling into fists.

But as soon as her intentions leaked into her presence- how foolish of her, how basic- the other presence recoils away in fear, hiding from her view.

But that did not matter. She was a patient person, and would find the user behind and this new presence that had unwillingly called out to her. 

She smirks and pushes to her feet, bringing her lightsaber to her hand.

Her hunt has begun.

\-----

Dyn breaks the atmosphere of this new planet- one called Ithor- and sets it to auto land. The Child is sat in his lap due to a previous incident with the controls(the Child had switched too many switches, nearly causing them to go dead in space) and he thinks of how badly he needs to get some kind of special seat to set him in so that he couldn’t move around while they were flying. Maybe he could find one here at one of the few settlements he’d landed near. Not too near, of course, but he’d made sure the travel distance from his ship to the city was at least a day’s travel on foot. Less time if he got some kind of transportation. He knew he could never be too careful.

The Child had been mostly silent in his lap, content to listen to him talk and play with the glove on his hand. That is, until the ship touched down, anyway. As soon as the ship made contact with the planet, he felt the Child’s small body stiffen against him, his ears going straight up. He was so still, if Dyn didn’t see his breathing, he was sure he could be mistaken for a doll by strangers.

Then he is falling against Dyn’s chest, as though he’d suddenly been struck. He lets out a noise of distress and turns towards Dyn, as the Mandalorian takes a moment to get over the shock of the sudden strange behavior. 

“Ad’ika?” he asked, lifting the Child under his armpits. The Child continued to make the same, distressed noises. It sounded almost like it were screeching, or crying, and the sound has Dyn growing increasingly worried. “What's wrong? Are you sick? Hurt? Hungry?” 

The Child, of course, doesn't answer him, but squirms out of his hands and back onto his lap. He grabs the controls of the ship, and appears to be trying to mimic Dyn whenever he flies it, as though he was trying to make it fly again. 

Dyn frowns. Under normal circumstances, this behavior would be a sign that the Child was wanting his attention. But this was obviously not a normal situation. 

“Ad’ika,” he tried again, and it takes a moment, but the Child turns to look at him again, his eyes wide, his large ears down by his sides. He was still shaking. “Are you cold?” The planet they had just landed on was a tad chillier than the last one they'd been on previously. And even though they'd just landed, Dyn didn't know the biology of the Child’s species, so the change in the atmosphere could already be bothering him a great deal. 

Thinking this to be the case, he stands and grabs a blanket from nearby. He pauses, and follows one of his previous inquiries by checking the small body for any injuries- he finds none- before he wraps the blanket around the Child from his head to his chin. The Child sputters, his ears pressed to the sides of his head by the tightly wrapped blanket. 

“Is that better?” Dyn asked, admiring his handiwork for a second. He had wrapped the kid up pretty good. He should not be getting cold any time soon if that was the problem. 

But the Child starts to squirm, and wiggles his way out of the blanket, ears hopping back up once they are freed. He glares accusingly up at Dyn, squeaking angrily, before he returns to the controls, pulling at the flight stick. 

“No no, ad’ika,” Dyn said, grabbing both of the Child’s hands and lifting him into his arms. “We just got out of space, we’re not going right back into it. We’re staying here for a while.” 

The Child somehow meets his eyes through the visor again, and lets out a nearly heartbreakingly sad grunt, but allows Dyn to hold him anyway. Once again, he wonders what could possibly be wrong with the kid. At least he'd stopped shivering so much. 

“We’ll find some lodging and then get you some toys,” Dyn told him, stepping out of the ship. He keeps the Child close as he does so, his boots crunching on the crushed up twigs that littered the terrain of the planet. 

From what he had read of Ithor, it was a bountiful, chilly forest planet, with few settlements across its surface. Which was surprising to him, since it had a moderate temperature throughout its standard year. Then again, there wasn't much to sell as trade. Their largest profit came from the hard wood of the trees and the scent from the thin leaves on their branches. That is probably why not a lot of people come here to live- they wouldn't make much of a profit. 

But that's okay with Dyn. He and the kid just need to lay low for a while. And this planet fit the bill. 

It didn't get much criminal activity, and it was farther off in the middle ring to not bring too much attention to itself. It was even on the opposite side of the galaxy from the last planet they’d visited. It was perfect. For now, anyway. 

He presses a button on his gauntlet that calls the cart from the Sorgan down. Omera and the rest of the village had let them keep it, saying that he would be able to use it better than they could. 

He sets the Child down in the center, making an effort to jab a finger at him. “Stay. I need to get our things,” he ordered, though he knew it was in vain. The Child would probably reappear at his side as soon as he turned back around. 

He starts grabbing all of their things regardless, and turns, expecting to find the Child directly behind him, only to find him waiting back on the cart. He's sitting where Dyn had left him, his ears down and his eyes closed, and Dyn was sure he could see slight tremors shaking his small body. 

This was getting out of hand. He would need to take the Child to a doctor, no matter how risky that was. It was more risky to not take him at the current moment, since Dyn could protect him from any physical threat. Just not any internal threats like sickness. 

He sets their things on the cart, grabs the blanket he'd had before, and takes his spot next to the Child. He lifts the Child from the cart, and he only seems to realize the Mandalorian was beside him now, because he seems to nearly jump out of his skin, ears leaping back up and eyes flying open. He calms a second later when he sees it’s Dyn, but the reaction just causes more worry to build in his chest. 

Dyn sets the droid to take them to the nearest town, doing his best not to scowl at it. Piece of metal. 

He refocuses on the Child in his lap, who was still trembling. He must be cold again. If he was actually cold. But seeing nothing else that he could do, Dyn once more wraps the Child in the blanket, trying to protect him from the chilly wind. 

The Child seems to appreciate this now, and snuggles further into the blanket, his fear filled eyes half lidding. Dyn keeps him cradled in one arm, hoping that he could shield the rest of the wind from the kid using his body. 

The trembles lessen, but do not disappear. 

As they got closer to one of the few cities on the planet, more and more of the residents started to appear. They were mostly the large and lumbering, anchor head creatures known as Ithorians that are scattered across the galaxy at random outposts. They seem to be much more in place here on their home planet, and Dyn is hoping that with less humans there wouldn't be as many bounty hunters. Ithorians were known to be a calmer, more peaceful people, and he'd only ever seen one Ithorians bounty hunter. 

But still. He keeps an eye out, glancing suspiciously at every creature that passes by. 

There are mostly Ithorians, followed by a handful of humans, and finally a few Twi’leks dotting the population. Which was surprising, but then again, Twi’leks were known to settle on all manner of planets. 

The Child’s trembling suddenly starts to grow again, and Dyn frowns down at him. The air was getting a tad chillier, but he'd been hoping that the ad'ika would stay warm enough with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He lets out a fearful cry, the sound tearing at Dyn's heart. Maybe he was just afraid of all the newly shaped beings around him. He had been curious- a tad apprehensive- when they'd first landed on the planet of the Bounty Hunter Guild. 

Not much longer passes and they reach the city. He stops the cart and hops down, looking to a cafe-esque building they'd stopped in front of. Always good to start off at a place where many people come and go; good for finding information and possible enemies or lodging. 

He helps the ad’ika down to the ground- mercifully unwrapping the blanket from the tiny body- and turns to walk into the building, when the Child suddenly lets out a shrill cry. Two three fingered hands grab fistfuls of his cape, and he stops so he doesn't pull the Child face first into the ground. He turns to face the Child again and crouches down to better be at the creature’s height. The large ears are once more down, and the eyes are wider with their fear. 

“What is the matter, ad’ika?” he asked, continuing to keep an eye on the people that pass by them. Some glance at them before continuing on. None of them are too interested, aside from a few, who stare longingly at his beskar armor before continuing with their day. 

The Child grabs at his hand now, tugging at it and him. Dyn tilts his head to the side, confused as to what the Child was trying to do. Though, if he had to guess, he’d believe the Child was trying to lead him away from the building they'd parked in front of. Which was strange. The ad’ika normally followed along the Mandalorian without complaint, instead babbling curiously at everything around them. Which is why it was strange for him to be behaving like this. 

He shakes himself, and stands back to his full height, bringing the Child up with him. While he was acting strange, he knew he had to continue leading the way. He was the caregiver, after all, and the ad’ika was the youngling. The Child may have a bad feeling about this place, so Dyn would keep him close, to try and appease his fear and discomfort. 

He walks into the building despite the Child’s protests, holding the creature close to his chest and glancing around the room. There were the usual species filling it, talking with one another and drinking or eating. He takes a table in the far corner, setting the ad’ika in a chair beside him. A Twi’lek- who has a dark orange skin, long, blue and red lekkus and white splotches on here face- approaches them. That's when the Child panics, before the Twi’lek- who was now smirking, her sickly yellow eyes locked on the Child- could speak. He leaps from his chair and begins to run across the room, and Dyn has little time to process this before the Twi’lek is suddenly pushing past him, after the Child. 

That's when he catches a glimpse of the lightsaber hanging from her belt. He leaps into action the second later, pulling one of his guns from his own belt and firing directly at her back. He didn't know who she was or what her purpose was, but he did know she was chasing his frightened child. And he would not let that slide. 

The blaster bolt should have hit the Twi’lek dead in the middle of her back. Instead, the Twi’lek somehow leaps over it, doing a graceful flip before she lands back on her feet, now facing the Mandalorian, lightsaber drawn, revealing a dark, blood red blade. 

“Are you its caregiver?” she asked curiously, a dark amusement tinting her voice. Many of the other species had already either ran from the building or were standing to the sides, watching with morbid fascination. 

Dyn doesn't answer. Instead, he runs at her, before he fakes her out and darts past her, reaching the Child. He lifts him up into his arms and points his blaster back at the Twi’lek- or, where she had just been standing. 

She appears behind him a second later, and he can barely dodge the slice of her lightsaber, staggering backwards. The Child cries in his arms, trembling at its worse. 

“Oh, such wonderful fear!” the Twi'lek exclaimed, her lips that same, twisted smirk from before. She begins to slowly stalk around them, and Dyn allows this. He needs to gather his bearings, make a strategy to fight this fast opponent. “Do not worry, youngling! Once I have disposed of this Mandalorian, we can hone that fear!” 

The Child whimpers, and his claws scrape at the metal of his chest plate. Dyn fires another shot, expecting her to dodge it, and watches her movements. He notes how fast she moves, and which way she leaps, how she lands. 

He formulates the beginning of a plan. He takes another shot, not expecting it to hit, and predicts where she lands. He switches the hand holding the ad’ika and shoots flames from his gauntlet, making her eyes widen. He's expecting this to hit her, now. Not many can dodge the flames when they are this close to him. 

Yet, somehow, the flames were breaking down the middle, like butter being cleaved by a burning blade. The Twi’lek has a single hand held up in front of her, the flames circling her but never touching her. 

She has the same gift that the Child has. 

Is that how the Child had known to be afraid of her and why he ran? Because they could “sense” one another? Dyn felt guilty for bringing him in now. 

As soon as his flames sputter out, and he's trying to move, an invisible force halts his entire body. Just like the time the Child has lifted the mudhorn. So this was exactly the same thing. The Twi’lek approaches, the lightsaber returned on her belt as she stands beside him. He tries to move, to break her hold or concentration, but his body will not, almost refuses to move. 

The Child cries out as the Twi’lek grabs him roughly by the collar of his robe, and she looks him up and down. “So much potential,” she said, and the Child whimpers. Dyn’s blood boils, yet he still can't move. Can't help the Child even though he's right there! Then her gaze returns to him, and something like a hand is grabbing his throat, beginning to crush it. He chokes, suddenly unable to breathe. “But you have none. Might as well dispose of you.” 

The Child whimpers again, ears quivering at the sounds of Dyn’s choking. He struggles in the Twi’lek’s grip, grunting with the effort. Dyn’s vision begins to dot as the grip slowly grows tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe, and he was sure he was about to die, about to leave the Child alone and defenseless with this woman. 

The grip on his throat is suddenly gone, and he collapses to his knees, breathing heavily. His instincts scream at him to rip the helmet off to get bigger breaths of air, but he squashes that instinct down, making himself breathe through its respirator instead. He quickly recovers, forcing himself back to his feet in time to see the woman across the room, slumped unconscious against the wall. The Child is standing where he’d probably been dropped, body shaking, and a hand still held up, eyes shut tightly in his concentration. 

He'd done it again. Just like the time with the mudhorn. He'd saved Dyn again. 

The Child falls over a second later, exhausted. Using this power always seemed to take a lot out of the tiny creature. 

Dyn rushes forward, and quickly scoops the Child into his arms. He keeps an eye on the Twi’lek, and could see she was still breathing, though unconscious. He knows what he is about to do is cowardly. But he also knows that if he leaves her like this, she would most likely just continue after them. And he did not need another person after his Child. 

He pulls a pistol from his belt, and shoots her in the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more ideas
> 
> gib more ideas


End file.
